dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Enutrof/Strength/1
Introduction Strength Enutrofs generally focus on weapons, not on spells. Spells they use are generally buffs. Their damage depends on items and their hammers. Skilled (and rich) can do a lot more damage than their chance counterparts. Also strength cap is better. Strength Enutrofs are a lot easier to level up on lower levels (you have Earth-based spells on 1 and 13 level and you can use a lot more weapons) and often can hit a lot more with weapons on higher levels. Their big disadvantage is less prospecting, but it's still 20 more than other classes. It's a very interesting build with some fine spells, so why not make it? Softcaps As you see, strength caps are great. They are even better than chance ones (you have more main characteristic from about lv.120) and scrolled strength Enutrofs will have more main stat than their chance counterparts. Scrolling If you have money to scroll characteristics, start with strength. Then wisdom and intelligence (for hammers). You can also scroll some agility (for dodges), vitality (for more life) and, if you really want to, chance. Raising Vitality - generally you can raise it when strength reach to 4:1 or 5:1 cap Wisdom - should be scrolled, but you can raise it with some points in high levels Strength - give all your points into that until 5:1 cap (or 4:1) Intelligence - useful for us, but caps are terrible, scrolling is enough Chance - don't raise it Agility - we need it for dodges and initiative, but only scroll Spells To see all Enutrof's spells, check that page. Buying spells like Leek Pie, Lightning Strike and Cawwot is a good idea, cause we'll always have some extra intelligence for hammers. Equipment There are some equipment suggestions to about 60 level. Gear * Lv.1: Young Adventurer Set (or if you don't have money or just don't want to get it: Boon Set) - you'll need some wisdom, life and strength for low levels. * Lv.10/20: Gobball Set - set, that will give you both intelligence and strength. And of course - life! * Lv.11: Fortifying Ring - we'll have one empty ring slot and that ring (when it's maged) can give pretty good strength bonus. * Lv.36: Dora - if you'll have better bonuses, you can replace hat from Gobball Set with that. * Lv.38: Prespic Set with wisdom items - now it's time to get some EXP! Don't sell Gobball Set, it's still can be your 'fighting' set. * Lv.40~45: Start replacing Gobball Set with your custom set. It should give you some intelligence for hammer requirements. * Lv.60: Gelano - now get a 8AP set for 2 hammer hits! Hammers There you'll find some weapons that you can use even on higher levels: * Lv.1~9: use any hammer (or any weapon) if you don't like Shovel Throwing. * Lv.10: Gobball Hammer - along with Gobball Set, it will deal quite good damage. * Lv.16: Cerberus - say hello to your new friend. He won't leave you until 43 level... You can look for +20strength bonus maged Cerberus. * Lv.43: Fearsome Mace Tmosfer - same damage as Cerberus, but some useful bonuses. If you've found really good Cerberus, you can skip that weapon, cause it's quite rare an can be costly. You can also use any other hammer with better damage, because you don't have 8AP set yet. 5~6AP hammer will be good now, too. * Lv.66: Ragnarok - first better damage hammer for same AP cost, and now you'll have 8AP for two hits per turn. You'll love it! * Lv.79: Falistos's Maul - it's damage and bonuses are perfect, but it's for 7AP... it's less than 8AP (other hammers need 8AP to deal same damage), but you should keep 8AP set if you want to use it. Especially when enemies rape AP. Some people say, that it's not so good hammer, but damage with that is really powerful. * Lv.82: Kaiser - believe me, it's best hammer that you had. 1/2 critical hit probability is very easy to get and it has +20 base damage to hit when critical; critical failure has 1/200 probability. Damage is very good and it's for 4AP. Bonuses are quite good. It's not very expensive on many worlds. The only things that are bad in that weapon are requirements. Scrolled Enutrofs won't have problems with that, so that weapon is quite... overpowered? * Lv.120: and now it's time for one of my favourite hammers: Crick Hammer. Damage is powerful, requirements aren't so high. Bonuses are quite good, critical hit probability is 1/40, so it's not so hard to get 1/2 on that level. It's for 5AP, but don't worry. You'll have 7 base AP, almost every amulet gives 1AP and you'll use Gelano, so it's not so hard to get 10AP set now. There is also one high level shovel, you would like to use - Shovel Egant. Just check it! Notes This build is quite hard for beginners (weak spells, you need to get weapons, etc.), but it's not so bad. Caps are good. Before lv.60 you can use any 4~6AP hammer, don't look at it's AP cost, look at damage. From lv.60 use 4AP hammers for 2 hits. For general leveling ideas, check Leveling guide. If you have any questions about that build, write them in discussion page.